


Truth Serum Sucks

by miagirl3



Series: Sladin Week [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Truth, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Summary: Dick has been injected with truth serum and no way in hell is he staying with Bruce while he has to tell the truth. He goes to the only person he can trust at the moment…Slade Wilson.





	Truth Serum Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need Something I Can Confess (Something to Get Off My Chest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346554) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Day 2: “I will take care of you”
> 
> This was inspired by overratedantihero. Someone left a comment saying that I wrote exactly the same thing, but that is wrong. I got the idea from them and knew that their had to be more truth stories like this, but nope, so I made one for sladin week. I also made sure that I didn't read their stories for at least a month so I only had the basic idea in my head. Thank you.
> 
> I also did go and check out their story and they do start differently. I would've had a better ending, but this was a rushed story.

“Slade open up the door,” Dick yelled as he banged on the door to Slade’s hideout.

Dick knew that Slade was inside, just wanted to mess with him some, but finally gave in and opened the door for the vigilante to enter.

“Why’d you take so fucking long,” Dick asked, maybe a bit too harsh.

“I like to watch you suffer from the smallest things,” Slade answered nonchalantly with a shrug as sat down on the couch.

“Your such a jerk,” Dick said and Slade was honestly a little taken aback. Dick was always on the more nicer side then things, well either that or the kinky side.

“What’s wrong with you,” Slade asked, not expecting the answer he was given.

“Me and bats we’re on patrol and I got injected with truth serum. Alfred said that it would last for 24 hours and no way in hell am I saying with B while on truth serum. I came to you because you know me better than bats.”

“So I could ask you anything and you would have to answer truthfully,” Slade asked and oh how Dick recognized that going in his eyes.

“Yes,” Dick answered while gritting his teeth.

“Why do you always come back to me,” Slade asked and Dick knew that he couldn’t avoid this question.

“Because I actually enjoy being on the bad side sometimes and I can do that with you. I come back because you are just as kinky as me and it’s exciting.”

Slade laughed at him and couldn’t stop, but Dick found that he liked that laugh, even if his face was filled with blushes.

“Come here Richard,” Slade said as he made a motion with his hand. Dick walked over and sat down next to him, not expecting for Slade to pet his head softly.

Dick didn’t even realize it until later when he would wake up, but he was falling asleep and Slade was his comfort.

“I will take care of you,” Slade whispered to him as he pet the younger man’s hair as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Once Dick was asleep Slade kissed the top of his head before moving Dick into a more comfortable position. One where he was stretched out on the couch and his head was in Slade’s lap. Allowing the two of them comfort.


End file.
